


The Dread Wolf and Redfall

by VanillaHorizon



Series: 2020 Birthday Binge Drop! [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Elder Scrolls
Genre: Aedra (Elder Scrolls), Corruption, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Daedra (Elder Scrolls), Dragon Age Lore, Elder Scrolls Lore, Future, Future Fic, Gen, Magic, Plague, Red Lyrium, Tamriel (Elder Scrolls), Tevinter Imperium (Dragon Age), The Fade, Thedas (Dragon Age), Titans, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: The year is 2022 and two fandoms are beyond ecstatic to have recently been told something more concrete concerning their most awaited new games. These two games come from two different studios, so the question is- Why are their release dates the same?Will Elder Scrolls meet Thedas, will Dragon age meet Tamriel, or have they been one and the same for all of these years?
Series: 2020 Birthday Binge Drop! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810387
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Dread Wolf and Redfall

**Author's Note:**

> It's my MF birthday!! So, I decided to drop a few of the finished things that have been stagnating in my iPhone notes. It's my birthday gift to you guys. c:  
> I have no absolute clue what the other things may actually be, nor how many more there are, but this one is actually not that bad. Enjoy!

The year is 2022 and two fandoms are beyond ecstatic to have recently been told more, something concrete concerning their most awaited new games.

Very few fans have noticed the correlation for what it may truly be.

Their confirmed release dates are the same.

These are two completely different game studios after all, so who would ever expect such a groundbreaking event to be _more_.

For years, each fandom has been given only phrases, single-word terms or simple rumors of new races with settings unseen and nothing more.

The Dread Wolf rises, perhaps this hero will travel Tevinter, but rumor calls for new lore pertaining to Titans and an entirely new race from a land unexplored across the sea in the world we know as Thedas.

Redfall, is it a plague, or is it merely a current of freshly shed blood? This game has been said to be set in Tamriel somewhere, but what if it's not?

Perhaps Bethesda's new mysterious game does not take place in Tamriel in such a way we know, but in a far off land, yet unexplored.

Red lyrium sings you to insanity and like an infection, it kills slowly overtime through its corruption.

Perhaps this is merely a new disease to people unknown, a plague by the name of Redfall.

What more could this be?

Perhaps the veil falls and truths unknown become learned.

Aedra and Daedra, Titans, the Maker, Andraste, and the Creators, they all share some similarities to the others.

 _That_ you can not deny.

On one side of the veil, perhaps magic is free to be learned by all, on the other maybe there sits Thedas, severed from all it once was, and the fade is not beyond the veil, more simply that it is the veil.

Beyond the veil, there is only oblivion and it's countless realms.

Two moons and mystery are what these two places truly share, that is until the Dread Wolf rises.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I have no absolute idea what this was and I don't even recall writing it, but it's a thing! Now, back to my cashews and juice pouch.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Void and Veil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209393) by [forestbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestbones/pseuds/forestbones)




End file.
